


Rexy's response to Prompt Guy!

by Guardian_Rex



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rex/pseuds/Guardian_Rex
Summary: To your surprise, a SWAT team breaks down your door, rushes inside, and surrounds you.  Only, their backs are turned to you, guns trained on the doors and windows.  The closest one whispers, "Here they come."A prompt from Writing-Prompt-s on tumblr.





	Rexy's response to Prompt Guy!

While typing up a document on his computer in the kitchen of his small home, Rex was surprised by a squad of SWAT officers breaking down his door and swarming the premises.  Once it was clear that Rex was the only one in the house, they all quickly surrounded him but had their backs turned toward him as well.  With their guns trained on the two windows and one door - not counting the doorway to his sister’s room down the hall, which was also being aimed at - one of the nearer officers whispered, “Here they come.”

Naturally, Rex responded to all of this with “Wha-ah!  What the fuck?  What the f-”  But before he could finish demanding to know what was happening with the dialogue of a very shocked millennial, the temperature dropped and a mass of darkness slammed against the doorframe of the side entrance to his house.  His mother’s dog barked at it in alarm, but backed up under the table and kept her barking to a distance.  Rex followed her example and started screaming, his hands flying out to clutch onto the gear of one of the SWAT team.  At that same instance, the ones facing the door started firing incendiary rounds at the thing and watched the creature slam against a wall of flickering white light.  Each flare-up of ammo that struck the beast revealed a little detail that Rex didn’t want to see.  It had five blue eyes and dark green fangs and claws that raked against the wall of light.

The talons of a similar demon crashed against the window and shattered the glass, unable to enter but trying its damndest.  Bullets rained down on both creatures until they shrunk down.  The one at the window retreated, but the one at the door found its claws stuck in the wall of light.  The officers focused their fire solely on that, and it was soon turned into a pile of oil.  The light continued to flicker and Rex could see it leaking in through every inch of the house.  Angel’s whining was the only sound that could be heard, and Rex remembered how to breathe.  “What the fuck is going on?”  The question was louder than he intended but it was clear to Rex that he was going to die tonight so what did that matter?

The officer he was clinging to looked down at him while reloading his gun.  “Those things are after you, said they needed to get rid of ‘Goliath the balance bringer’ before they could finish conquering the world.  Been fucking around the area for the past three days.”  Each of the officers had finished reloading within three seconds of the quiet and three of them walked out into the livingroom and checked outside there.  “Took us that long to identify you and your location, and we haven’t killed any of them before now.”

“Never seen a light show like that before either,” another officer commented, unflinching when the windows in the front of the house shattered and gunshots started back up.  Angel jumped up into Rex’s lap and he couldn’t even be bothered to care about the mess she had made on the floor.  “Care to tell us what the hell all this is, kid?  And don’t try that shit about Goliath being an alias, we know that.”

“I don’t know what the light wall is, I don’t know what that giant  _ thing _ that attacked us was, I don’t know why we’re being attacked by a dark houou, I just want the thing to get the fuck away from my house.”  Rex was normally a relatively calm person on the outside, smiling through heaps of bullshit.  Unfortunately, there was a difference between angry customers at target and eldritch horrors that wanted to rend him limb from limb.  It was a _slight_ difference, but still.  “All I’ve ever done with demons is pretend they’re real and pretend that I can get rid of them, I’ve never actually had to fight one!”

“Now’s a good time to figure out how to do whatever it is you do in your little fantasies, kid!”  One of the officers in the front shouted while another took her shot at the creature as it circled around in front of the door to the kitchen.  “We don’t know how long that force field can hold out, or how many bullets it’ll take to kill the bird.”  The creature let out a screech that rocked the building and crashed into the thin barrier with its beak, causing Rex’s vision to swim and warm blood to trickle out of his nose.  When everything was clear enough to process again, the officer he was now weighing down spoke into his walkie-talkie.  “... target.  Repeat, we have the target.  The area is cleared of hostiles by some forcefield that was around the house.  Send backup to escort us back to the station.”

“Kid, breathe.  How many fingers?”  One officer who had run out of ammo held up a pair of fingers in front of Rex’s face.  He said as much and the man nodded.  “Good, no concussion.  He’s alright.  Is the yard clear?”

“Clear.  That blast was insane, kid, how’d you do it?”  Another officer turned his gaze to Rex and the man felt himself struggling to answer.  “The blast?  Did you do it on purpose?”  Rex shook his head and grabbed a bottle of water off of his table, swallowing down the contents as fast as he could and trying to slowly rise out of the wooden chair.  “Damn.  We’re gonna need that asap.”


End file.
